


What Happens in Vegas Doesn't Stay in Vegas

by Hope15



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: AU, Alex being the cutest person alive, Eventual Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, kind of oc characters, lots of snuggling, the pod Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope15/pseuds/Hope15
Summary: Takes place right after the Viva Las Vegas episode and Kyle starts to realize his feelings for Alex. Sorry I really suck at summary's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place the Monday right after the Vegas episode and after that things get pretty Au. In this story Alex never dies and Tess doesn't end up being evil and Alex never dated Isabell and Kyle never dated liz. Also this is my very first fanfic ever so please be kind. I also apologize in advance for all of the grammatical and spelling errors. I just reall love this ship and there really aren't any fics out there for them so I decided to write my own.  
> Enjoy!!!

Vegas. It all started in Vegas. I just couldn’t hold it in any longer he was standing there under those stupid twinkling lights looking so fucking cute and I just couldn’t help myself. The way that moonlight danced on his creamy skin and his big green eyes looked up full of innocence and wonder it was almost child-like. He looked more beautiful than any women that I had ever seen and like I said I just couldn’t help myself. So now here I am sitting in 3rd period English class with his beautiful face in my mind. I mean how the hell am I supposed to listen to my teacher ramble on about Edgar Allen Poe when I can’t get Alex fucking Whitman out of my head. 

“Valenti. Hey Valenti!” I hear a harsh whisper rip me away from my day dream.

How dare they how dare someone take me away from my wonderful Alex Whitman fantasy. I look over just to see Tyler Malamud leaning over his desk towards mine. 

“What the hell do you want Malamud?” I whisper while rolling my eyes and trying to avert my attention back to the rambling teacher. 

“Nothing man I was just wondering if you wanted to hang with me Friday night.” He says with a cocky smile planted on his lips. “ Ya know me and these two hot chicks I picked up Haley Montgomery and Eva Davis. You know em?” 

“Nah I um uh I’m not really feeling up to it.” I say doing my best to keep my voice down and avoid eye contact. The last thing I need is detention and a date with a girl especially when I can’t get my mind off of Alex. 

“Come on is Kyle Valenti really turning down a date with a hot chick. I mean come on dude you start hangin out with Max Evens and suddenly you’re a fag.” 

That word hit me hard in the gut. I’m not a fag I just kissed one boy a boy who I really like talking to and hanging out with and looking at. But I’m not like gay or anything because I like girls and this thing with Alex is just some glitch in the system or something dumb like that I mean I can’t be the first straight guy to have a crush on another boy.

“Look I’m not a fag okay I just don’t want to go.” I say probably a little too loud. People around us begin to look at me and some of them even start to chuckle. 

“Mr. Valenti, is there something that you would like to share with everyone else?” I hear from the front of the classroom. 

“No Mrs. Connors I uh I’m sorry.” I can feel my face getting hot and cheeks are probably the same color as my shirt.

“Great now if we can drop the after-school special and get back to the lesson please.” The teacher says as she turns back to the chalk board and starts writing again. 

“Look man it’ll be a good time we knock a couple back and if we’re lucky maybe even score just like the old times.” Malamud continued, he never knows when to shut up, “Before you started hanging out with freaks like the Evans kids and walking around meditating all over the place. I mean Jesus Buddha Boy It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” 

“Look I’ll think about alright.” I honestly just say it to get him off my back. There isn’t really anything for me to think about I don’t want to go and it’s as simple as that. I mean don’t get me wrong hanging out with the guys, drinking beers, and making out with a skinny blonde used to be an ideal Friday night for me but a lot has happened to me in the past year and that guy just isn’t me anymore. These days I would much rather prefer spending my Friday nights hanging out at The Crashdown with Liz, Maria, and the rest of Martians. And Alex I really like hanging out with Alex. It’s weird to think about, a year ago I never wouldn’t have looked twice at any of them but now those seven are the only people in the world beside my dad that I trust and that I feel like actually know the real me. I guess when you get put in life or death situations with people you really build a bond with them. 

My thoughts were once again interrupted when the bell rang. It was finally 4th period the hour that I have both been anticipating and dreading at the same time for the past day and a half. I have lunch 4th period with the rest of the pod squad and it’s the only period that we all have together. I haven’t seen everyone since my dad drug me and Tess out of the hotel room on Saturday night. I usually see everyone a couple times throughout the day in the halls in between classes but today I’ve mostly kept my head down trying to avoid the risk of running into Alex. As much as I want to see him I’m also utterly terrified. We haven’t talked since I kissed him. It’s not that he didn’t kiss back but I could definitely tell that he was surprised by my actions. Hell, I was surprised by my actions but I had to try it I had to see if his lips were as soft as they looked. They were. Everything about Alex Whitman is soft and I just want to run my hands over every little part of him but I can’t. I am not supposed to feel this way. I like girls, not boys. Not Alex Whitman.  
We didn’t say much after it happened I just told him that I was sorry and he said that it was okay and then we both sort of chuckled like neither of us could really believe what had just happened. We both started to lean in again but stepped away quickly when Maria and Tess walked in. In that moment, I really didn’t like Maria and Tess. After that we didn’t say much to each we got dressed, went to dinner, and walked back to the room to find my dad sitting there waiting for all of us. Even though I was up 1600 and was having a good time with my friends I was kind of glad that my dad cut our party short because I haven’t got the slightest idea of what I’m going to say to Alex. At least this way I got an extra day to think about it even though it’s been 38 hours and I’ve still got nothing. Which isn’t good considering I’m gonna be seeing those green eyes and those soft lips in about 2 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the grammatical errors. Please let me know what you think. :)

I begin to make way out of the classroom walking as slow as I can without pissing random people off, and take as much time as I can at my locker. It’s not that I don’t want to see Alex it’s that I still have no idea what the hell I’m going to say to him. Maybe I don’t have to figure it out just yet. Maybe I can skip lunch and just hide in the bathroom until my next class. Yeah that’s what I’ll do.

“Hey there Harvey Wallbanger” I hear a sweet voice behind me. 

“Hey there Pina Colada. How are you this fine Monday?” I say with a genuine smile on my face. 

That’s the thing about Tess no matter what’s going on she always makes me feel better. And even though I’ll never tell her this I’ve always kind of wanted a sister and now that I have one I’m glad it’s her. 

“I am doing absolutely amazing” My Martian foster sister says with a huge smile on her face. Even though we ended up getting grounded for a week and my dad has been lecturing us nonstop since we left the hotel, Tess hasn’t stopped smiling for the past two days. “The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the- “ 

“Adrenaline rush has clearly not worn off yet.” I say with a slight smile as I close my locker. 

“I’m serious Ky,” Tess begins as she locks her arm with mine “It’s so nice to finally have friends that care about me and that I can laugh and have a good time with. Ya Know what I mean?”

I do know what she means. I know exactly what she means. My old friends use to just want to get drunk, play sports, and hook up with chicks. I couldn’t have a real conversation with any of them let alone talk about my feelings without being called “Gay or a fag” or some other homophobic slur. With the pod squad, it’s different we talk about serious stuff. Of course, sometimes is does get a little bit too serious like the time when was shot and then brought back to life by Max the Martian. But other than that, we usually just have a good time together and it’s a really nice change of pace. To laugh with your friends but also know that they like you for more than your scoring average and the fact that your dad is the sheriff. And Tess knows how it feels to be cared for and protected because of Nasedo but before she started hanging out with us she never actually knew how it felt to hang out with people who you could laugh and have a good time with. I’m glad that Tess is finally starting to feel at home and that the rest of the gang is warming up to her. If anyone has ever needed a nice family and good friends it’s Tess and I’m more than happy to be there for her. 

“Yeah I uh I know what ya mean Tess.” I say to her as we begin walking down the hallway.

“Well come on everyone is waiting for us.” Tess exclaims cheerfully as she begins to drag my arm to the lunchroom. 

‘Well there goes my plan to hide in the bathroom all period’ I think to myself as we make our way to the cafeteria. 

I feel the panic really begin to kick in as we start to reach our regular lunch table. As we get closer I see Isabell talking to Max who seems far more interested in staring at Liz wo like always has her face buried in her chemistry textbook. Next to Max is Maria who is all but sitting on top of Michael who pretends to be annoyed by this. Then at the end of the table is Alex using his plastic fork to pick at the food on his tray. Why does he have to look so damn cute all the time?

“Hey there you guys are.” Isabell looks up at me and Tess with a smile on her face.

“Hey guys what are we talking about?” Tess says as she takes a seat in between Isabell and Liz. That leaves only one seat for me, next to Liz and across from Alex.

“Actually, Is was telling us about her Maxwell’s punishment for our little Vegas extravaganza” Michael says before taking a drink of his Snapple.

“Yeah long story short after getting about a four-hour long lecture about honesty and responsibility,” 

“And the dangers and downsides of underage drinking.” Max adds to his sister’s story.

“Mom and dad decided to just take the jeep away for two weeks.” Finishes Isabell.

“Wait a minute,” Barked Maria “I got no Jetta, No T.V, and two weeks of nothing but straight to school straight to work and all you guys got was the Jeep takin away?” Maria cried in disbelief.

Michael chuckled at his girlfriend “I tell ya one of the best things about being an orphan is no repercussions for my actions, I can do whatever the hell I want whenever the hell I want to do it and no one can stop me.” 

“Um I can stop you space boy.” Maria corrected him.

“Yeah in your dreams Deluca.” Michael said with a smirk.

“Okay can you two flaunt your tortured romance somewhere else please.” Isabell quipped to the dysfunctional pair, earning chuckles and nods of agreement from the rest of the table.

“Liz how bad did your dad freak out?” asked Tess.

“Well he gave me the whole “I’m so disappointed in you dad speech” but after that he just ended up grounding me for few weeks” Liz said after lifting her head up from her book for the first time since I sat down.

“Well we only got a week to but Daddy Valenti sure is throwing out every dad speech that he can think of.” Tess says. Alex chuckles at her comment while resting his elbow on the table and putting his cheek in his hand. So fucking cute. 

“What about you Whitman?” I ask gathering up every drop of courage that I have in my body “How bad was your sentencing?” 

“Not that bad actually just a week of house arrest. Which I personally think is a small price to pay considering how much fun I had.” Alex says. Wait did he look at me. Did he just talk about how much fun he had and then look at me? It was too quick to tell as he’s already back picking at his less then edible food. 

“I agree no jeep for two weeks is totally worth a weekend in Vegas” Isabell said with a smile.

“Agreed.” Maria added 

The topic soon changed to something new and none of us were talking about Vegas anymore. But it was all that I could think about. More specifically the kiss was all that I could think about and how bad I wanted to do it again and how it was torture sitting here watching Alex and not be able grab his hand and run to the eraser room to do it again. But I can’t for about a million and one reasons. I’m not supposed to like him like this. 

“Hey, Kyle, ya wanna blow off study hall next period and help me with my project in woodshop?” Alex asked. 

“Um yeah yeah sure why not” I say doing my very best not sound nervous.

“Okay cool thanks man.” He says casually.

It’s no big deal. Our study hall teacher is pretty cool about letting the students walk around and do other things as long as we stay on school property and don’t break any basic rules. Alex and I have done it a hundred times before, whether it be to work on some kind of project or just to hang out and talk, but this time it’s different, it’s different because now he knows, he knows how I feel about him. 

A few minutes later the bell rang and the group said their goodbyes and took off to their respective classes, leaving me and Alex still sitting alone at the lunch table.  
I began to play with fingers, something I do a lot when I’m nervous. “So, um we should probably get to workshop… so ya know we can um work on your uh on your project.” I say stuttering after basically every other word. Smooth Valenti real smooth. \

“Actually, I don’t have a project for shop I just wanted to talk to you.” He says flashing that fucking smile of his.

“Oh well Alex look if this is about the kiss, man I was really drunk and ya know I’m really sorry about it I just- “

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Alex cuts me off.

“Um okay.” I stutter 

We both begin to get up from the table and make our way out of the lunch room. We walk silently beside each other for a couple of moments until we reach a door. Not just any door but, the eraser room door. Without saying a word Alex opens it and steps inside. I stand there wide eyed. 

“Are you Comin?” He asks as if it’s the most obvious question in the world. How the hell is he acting so calm about this?

I look round the hall to see if anyone is around and then step inside.

“So, the eraser room.” I say. No shit Valenti I think he knows that.

“Yeah ya know I’ve never actually been in here before.” Alex states while sitting down.

“Really? Never?” I ask almost in disbelief.

“Nope never. But I’ve heard the horror stories.” He says with grin. So fucking cute, always so fucking cute.

I let out a weak chuckle and sit down next to him. “Look Alex- “

“Were you actually drunk?” 

“Huh?” I ask dumbly

“In the cafeteria, you said when you kissed me you were drunk. Is that true?” he asks in a small voice. It’s enough to make want to grab him and hold him and never let him go.  
“No.” I whisper looking in his eyes. His deep green beautiful eyes.

I didn’t realize how close our faces actually were until I move my eyes down and see that his lips are just centimeters away from mine. I’m not supposed to feel this way I shouldn’t like him like this. 

‘Fuck it’ is the last thing that I think before I close the small space separating his lips from mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment letting me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should continue or not.


End file.
